narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (episode)
Country names I see there is already some back and forthing over the country names. We have "So no Kuni"/祖の国 and "Ka no Kuni"/彼の国. The most apparent issue is presence or lack of macron in So no Kuni. The kanji is the So no Kuni is the same one used in Kaguya's "Progenitor of Chakra" moniker, and there's no macron there. Looking up the kanji, I see no "ou" sound either. Only way that has a macron is if they changed the pronunciation, like they did with Mū's name. Seelentau can probably check that. Hopefully, this will be unnecessary, as I hope the articles on such countries can be properly translated, instead of using "so" and "ka". Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :In the subtitles (just gonna put it there because it's a valid point), they use "Land of Sou", which is a long vowel. Up until today, it has been common practice that, whenever a long vowel has existed in the name of something, the "ou" is replaced by the macron "ō" to signify that it is a long vowel, which is matched by what the Naming policy states. It has never been practice on the wiki to just pretend that the "u" wasn't there. But someone can verify and confirm whether the macron should be there, which I believe it should be. Additionally, the mere fact that the subtitles use "ou" (and that this was on Crunchyroll's stream, not just some random illegal stream site), should be enough of a reason that it is pronounced with the long o. --''Saju '' 20:18, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I've learned never to trust subtitles completely. You can clearly see in the official episode description that they point out the pronunciation of country's name. No long vowel there. What are we going to call that countries? Land of Ancestors or Progenitors? The Ka no Kuni name was already used for another anime-only country a while ago, the Land of That. Should we assume they're the same? Omnibender - Talk - 20:24, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :No macron at all —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:27, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I have no clue at all why my edits were reverted by someone who doesn't know a single bit of Japanese. I mean come on Sajuuk, I get that you despise me and want to be contra-Tau whenever possible (yes, I see you kudos-ing every forum post that opposes my opinion), but it's getting ridiculous. As for the translation, Country of Origin and Country of There are fine. But I don't know where the second country's kanji come from, couldn't find them in the episode descriptions. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:38, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Why do you persistently feel the need to take swipes at people about their language ability just to make yourself seem more important than you are on this wiki? Another user has already been warned by Dantman for making personal attacks about another's reading ability, you are just going to get the same kind of warning. :::You should not make the assumption that everyone else is stupid and dumb in an attempt to make yourself the only reliable source, because there are plenty of people out there who probably know Japanese better than you. If you want to insult a user because you think they don't understand a language, go and do it somewhere else, I'm pretty sure there are users fed up with you taking swipes at people in all corners of the wiki. --''Saju '' 20:45, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I didn't really mean anything of what I said as an insult, sorry if you thought so. Didn't know you can actually understand Japanese. Also, everyone here knows that they can come to me with any problems they have, even if it's with me. ::::Also, maybe it should be Land of Ancestors or so... but I like it untranslated as well, wouldn't be against it. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:55, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I usually get written stuff from episodes from here. I'm against leaving it as Land of So because it clashes with how country names were always translated. My only remaining doubt is whether the Land of Ka and Land of That are the same. Kanji is the same, nothing about the two seem contradictory. They even share a propensity to taking over other country's territory. Omnibender - Talk - 20:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I doubt it's the same country, but it would be translated the same... • Seelentau 愛 議 21:06, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Other than the inclination to acquire territories, I just looked at the episode again, and comparing the head guy to the Land of That lord from previous episodes, their ornamentation seems similar, dunno how generic old Japanese style accounts for similarities. I don't necessarily see anything wrong with considering the two to be the same country. I think it's simpler for them to be the same country. Still on this topic, I created articles on the two ministers, still with the country as used in the episode as identifier from similarly named characters. Omnibender - Talk - 02:18, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I think that we have few information. I think that it correct to have two different articles and cite in trivia. Though I don't remember which episode we see Land of That and Land of This.--Sharingan91 (talk) 09:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Edit: NS Episode 309-310, we see "Land of This"(Ko no Kuni). Clothes of the nobles are similar but country's symbol is different! Whilst "Land of That"(Ka no Kuni) is a larger country but we know nothing. --Sharingan91 (talk) 10:10, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::The Land of That shown in those episodes is the one I'm suggesting to be the Land of Ka from this episode. Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok, but what name to use... "Land of Ka" or "Land of That" ???--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:56, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'm always for using the translated version. Why leave these two untranslated when all other countries have had their names translated? Omnibender - Talk - 17:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :What do we do? --Sharingan91 (talk) 13:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd rename Land of So to "Land of Ancestors" per above, and consider both Land of Ka/That to be the same, as I don't see enough evidence to assume they're not the same. Omnibender - Talk - 18:33, May 17, 2016 (UTC)